metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Blocking policy
Wikitroid Blocking Policy For the generalized well-being of Wikitroid, and by proxy, its considerable members, users subject to the accusation and latter empirical finding of act(s) of vandalism, act(s) of disparate policy violation(s) (determined forthwith by said apposite policy), or act(s) of dispositional personal attack(s) (direct or indirect), are eligible for disciplinary blocking/banning from editing articles, as well as discussion pages if deemed necessary by site authority. Block durations are tentative and are determined/set by conclusion, based on severity of action, quantity of actions, and past actions of user. Blocked users are righted to challenge their inflicted block on on-wiki discussion pages, the possessive wiki's IRC channel, or by e-mail with Wiki authority, for reasons of indicating unlawful banning thereof; however, this right may be stripped for a duration congruent to its directed block, should said user continue disruptive and/or counter-policy action(s) within discussion pages or the wiki's IRC channel. At which point, all eligibility for lessening block duration via discussion(s) by blocked user are extinguished, regardless of contact method. Member Recognition An individual is considered a member of Wikitroid pending a period of 3 days (72 hours) after first editing Wikitroid. However, should a recognized Wikitroid member perform any act, in defiance of Wikitroid Policy, upon the moment they are indefinitely recognized as doing so, said individual's membership on Wikitroid will be dropped immediately; however, reinstated immediately following said block's initialization. Vandalism An act of vandalism is defined as any act performed on an article with deliberate intent to reduce professionalism, falsify information, or advertise without authorization. Acts of Vandalism are labeled us such via speculation by wiki administrators. Personal Attacks Personal attacks are defined as any comment or action directed toward another wiki user found to be offensive in nature, deliberate or otherwise. Personal attacks are generalized into two main forms: #A comment or action, originally not intended to be offensive, yet taken as such be the receiving user for reasons of principle. Offense taken due to misinterpretation(s) is not considered a personal attack. #A comment or action deliberately directed at another user with intend to be offensive. This is speculative and is labeled as a violation via said speculation of wiki administrators. Offensive action is defined as anything along the lines of demeaning remark(s), threat(s), or public statements meant to humiliate and/or degrade (gossip). See Wikitroid:No Personal Attacks for more information. Simplified Version Administrators can block users and individual IP addresses. Blocked users will still be able to read the wiki, but will not be able to edit or upload files. Users can be blocked for many reasons. In general, blocks are given for: *repeated vandalism *breaking policies *adding pages that are copyright violations. *personal attacks Admins are advised to give a warning to people before banning them. It is also advisable to have a working email address in your so you can be contacted by a user affected by a block if necessary. Most blocks should be for 24 hours. IP blocks expire after 24 hours unless you choose a longer time period. If you feel you have been unfairly blocked, please contact the admin who blocked you. Tell them what IP you are using. This information is shown on the page that tells you that you are blocked. A list of admins can be found by going to the page. Related pages * - lists currently blocked addresses and usernames. * - shows all blocks and unblocks. * - use this to block or unblock a user (admins only) *MediaWiki:Blockedtext - the text a blocked user sees when they try to edit a page. Blocking policy Blocking policy